A Letter For Bones
by Operation Paris
Summary: Bones honors her promise to Booth and goes to talk to his grave. One-shot, kind of OOC


A/N  
I don't own Bones… darn…

Temperance Brennan was standing next a grave. It read,

_Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth: 16 May, 1969 – 11 July, 2015 _

_Don't grieve for me, for now I am free. I am following the path God laid for me. I took his hand. When I heard him call, I turned my back and left it all. _

_P.S: You're standing on my grave!_

_Seeley Booth was the loving father of Parker Booth and partner of Temperance Brennan, known as Bones. _

Brennan had to smile. She was never going to get rid of the name Bones now, not that Booth would have let her forget it anyways. "Well Booth, you asked me to come talk to you. I still don't see the logic in talking to the deceased when I know that they will not hear me." She sighed but continued, "You seem to think that it has some importance, which I cannot even understand; even with me being the genius that I am." She smiled, "I know exactly what you would say if you heard me saying that, 'Don't be modest or anything Bones.' But what I don't understand is why you are telling me to not be modest," She paused, "unless you were being sarcastic, which you most likely were."

"You finally talking to the dead?" A female voice asked from behind Brennan.

She spun around in surprise, "Ange! How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." She said, giving the other woman a knowing smile.

"Somehow I think that that look corresponds to something you think that was going on between Booth and I."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Angela said, smiling in a way that frustrated Brennan, making her wish Booth was there to explain things to her.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan stated.

"I know sweetie."

There was a short silence while they both stood there, both thinking about the same thing. Booth.

"Ange?" Brennan questioned, turning towards Angela.

"Hm?"

"Why do I feel like this is my fault? I should be the one here, not him! He should be at the park with Parker, playing catch, or whatever it is that they do together. He shouldn't be dead. And it's my fault he is." She trailed off, letting the extreme feeling of guilt wash over her.

"Honey, none of this was your fault! It was that sick bastard who killed him, not you. Or anything you did."

"But the bullet was meant for me, to kill _me_ but he stepped in the way. He had so much to live for. He had a family who loved him!"

"Maybe it was meant for you but Booth knew that if you died, so would all of us. We all did when he died too, he just didn't know. He thought that if he took your place, you would figure it out." She told Brennan sadly.

"I don't understand."

"Here," She handed Brennan a letter, "he wrote this while he was in the hospital. He made me swear not to give it to you until he was gone. Read it when you're ready."

"Thanks Ange." She told the woman, hugging her. It was extremely unusual for Brennan to show any emotion, but this was one of the few times where she allowed herself to feel.

"No problem. I have to go, Hodgins is alone with all of the kids, God knows what he might have done by now." She shook her head.

Brennan laughed, waving as Angela walked back to her car. She heard a car horn from the distance and then Angela was gone. The letter was still in Brennan's hands, begging her to open it.

_Bones, _

_Well I guess when you read this I'll be dead. Fun huh? But please, don't feel like this is your fault. I was the one to jump in front of you, I couldn't let you die. The whole team, they are nothing without you. They'll live without me, but watch out for Sweets. He's like a puppy, he'll follow you around asking you to "talk" until you do. The best thing to do is have Cam threaten to fire him. It worked just fine for me. _

_Please, if you see Parker, will you tell him that I loved him? I know Rebecca wouldn't let him come see me in the hospital so I didn't get to tell him. Bones, this is a very important job and I would trust only you to do it. Don't let me down. _

_Bren, I know by now that you still haven't forgiven yourself. You probably think that you should be the one dead and not me. You think it's your fault and plan on torturing yourself with a bunch of 'what if?'s. Please don't do this to yourself, live your life. Be who you want to be and don't let anyone push you around. Also, keep that gun on you, but don't tell anyone I told you. Use it on any bastard who thinks they can mess with you but PLEASE, I'm begging you, don't drink first. That just messes with the case and you don't want to go through that mess again! _

_Also, can you please tell Angela that she was right? She'll understand what you mean and she might explain it to you, but I don't know. Knowing Ange, she'll explode. Wow, it's quite sad really how I can imagine how she'll react… I must be turning into a squint too! Wait, no. You guys are my squints and I know you all so well. That's all. _

_Bones, you're probably also wondering why I decided to jump in front of that bullet. It's because I wouldn't be able to live without you. Every day, even when things were awful, you made me smile. You made me feel complete, like no one else had ever done before. I knew I couldn't face life without you and have never told you all of this. At least now you know and maybe, I'll see you when you die, which will be a VERY LONG time from now. Where ever the hell we end up. _

_Temperance Brennan, Bones, I have waited to say this to you, and now I never will but hopefully a letter will suffice. I love you. _

_Booth _

A/N

What did ya think? This story is for Pleck, one of my bestest friends in the world! Uhm… review would be nice? Please and thank you!

xxMWxx


End file.
